Journal de bord du commandant Shepard
by Tendevils
Summary: L'histoire du commandant Shepard, de sa jeunesse dans les gangs jusqu'à sa fin sur la Citadelle contre les Moissonneurs. Lors de l'assaut final, Shepard repense à son passé, revivant ses joies et ses erreurs, se remémorant une dernière fois les moments forts avec ses coéquipiers du Normandy. Fic la plus réaliste possible, le reste est inventé à partir de mon Shepard.


**Journal de bord du commandant Logan Shepard, membre de l'Alliance et premier Spectre humain**

Né sur Terre durant l'Expansion, Logan Shepard grandit dans un quartier pauvre de Manchester. Le peu d'informations au sujet de sa famille concerne son père, un homme sévère et misogyne, dont les relations avec son fils n'étaient pas des meilleures. Orphelin durant l'enfance, après la mort tragique de ses parents dans un accident, il dut rapidement apprendre les lois de la rue et fréquenta assidument les gangs. Il fut repéré par un certain Jimmy Paige, chef des Tenth Street Reds lorsqu'un soir, cherchant un abri pour la nuit, un des plus importants gang de la ville lui tomba dessus pour voler le peu de biens qu'il transportait avec lui. Paige fut agréablement surprit de voir la ténacité et la férocité de Shepard qui, malgré les coups qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de rendre, encaissait aussi avec acharnement:

_- Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui avait-il demandé en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever_

_- Logan... avait répondu Shepard en passant sa main sur sa lèvre tuméfiée_

_- Très bien Logan, alors à partir de maintenant, tu vas me suivre, tu vas faire parti de notre famille, tu verras ce sera sympa et tu manqueras de rien ! Bienvenue chez les Tenth Streets Reds, appelle moi Jimmy, c'est moi qui dirige cette bande_

_- Merci... je ne savais pas où j'allais... je suis paumée depuis un mois, je traîne dans les rues à la recherche de bouffe et de lieux où dormir... mais j'ai rien pour te remercier, j'ai pas de thune..._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Logan ! Ce dont j'ai juste besoin, c'est de ta combattivité, reste tel que tu es et tu me remboursera comme ça ! Suis moi, je vais te présenter aux __ autres !_

Élevé dans le vandalisme, il commit des vols et plongea dans diverses drogues,plus ou moins puissantes. Un an après son agression, il eut vent de l'identité de ceux qui l'avait roué de coups. Dans un bar douteux de la ville, après s'être fait passé pour un revendeur d'armes à bons prix, il leur donnèrent rendez-vous. Une heure après être arrivé et avoir consommé deux whisky, les deux hommes se pointèrent enfin. Shepard les fixa durant un long moment puis après un signe de la main pour les interpeller, bondit sur l'un et le frappa violemment au visage. La violente altercation commença alors et Logan sortit son arme et tira sur le second, puis, il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille du premier, toujours au sol sous la puissance du coup:

_- Tu te souviens de moi sale enfoiré ! Tu m'a tabassé avec ton pote dans une ruelle l'année dernière !_

_- C'est... c'était pas de ma faute, mec s'il te plait, joue pas au con, laisse moi partir ! Shepard appuyait un peu plus le canon de son arme contre sa tempe:_

_- J'avais reçu des ordres ! Si j'avais su que tu faisais parti de Reds, on aurait rien fait !_

_- Menteur ! Avait finit par jeter Logan en l'abattant froidement. _

C'est suite à cette vengeance et cette enfance misérable que le jeune Shepard, décida de prendre son avenir en main et de s'enrôler dans l'armée. Lorsque Paige apprit cela, il envoya quelques hommes, notamment l'un des plus proches amis de Logan, Finch, afin de le faire revenir à la raison. Cependant, même ce dernier n'arriva pas à le résonner et le futur commandant quitta Manchester. Durant plusieurs mois, il appréhenda les conséquences de cette décision et resta le plus discret possible, pensant que Jimmy Paige enverrait des hommes pour l'éliminer suite à cet abandon:

_- C'était toi le meilleur Logan et tu te tire comme ça ! On fait quoi nous sans toi ?! C'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ! Les Reds ont besoin de toi, t'es un battant, te comporte pas en lâche, regarde moi ! Avait dit Jimmy le jour où Shepard avait annoncé sa « démission »_

_- Je peux pas rester... j'en peux plus de tout ça, je suis pas fait pour ça, je ne veux plus voler, plus de règlements de comptes, je ne suis pas fait pour servir les cons de ton espèce..._

_- Quoi ! Logan ne fait pas ça, tu risque de le regretter crois moi, on va te retrouver ! On ne quitte pas les Reds comme ça ! Traitre ! Ordure, vas pourrir dans l'Alliance, à devenir le pantin des hauts placés ! Je ne veux jamais te revoir à Manchester ! T'es un homme mort Logan ! C'est sur ces mots que Shepard venait de quitter son gang, sous le regard haineux et vengeur de son ancien leader._

Grâce à l'Alliance, il se découvrit des talents qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors, comme, hormis le fait qu'il était doué naturellement pour le combat et la violence, un sens particulier du commandement et du devoir, mais était aussi doté d'une forte personnalité autoritaire. Rapidement, il prit du grade et monta dans la hiérarchie. Rattrapé par son passé, il passa le plus clair de son temps sur Oméga, plaque tournante des trafics de drogues et d'armes mais aussi de la prostitution:

_- Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends là ?_

_- Casses toi ça ne te regarde pas !_

_- Ah oui ? Lui avait-il demandé en l'attrapant par le col de son uniforme, je sais que tu planque du crack, file en moi un peu !_

_- Vas falloir payer pour avoir ta dose..._

_- Si tu veux pas te retrouver à pisser le sang, faix moi un prix !_

_- Mais t'es qui pour me parler comme ça mec, je te connais pas !_

_- Shepard, ça te parle ça ?_

_- Shepard ?! Ok, pas de problème, je te fais une remise ! Je savais pas que le célèbre Shepard était un toxico en manque, ah ! Quand je vais dire ça autres..._

_- Tu diras ça à personne tu as compris ?! J'ai pas envie de te cogner, alors tu l'a ferme_

_- Ok ok ! Avait répondu l'homme terrorisé_

_- Allé, casses-toi ! Je veux plus te revoir dans les halls d'Oméga !_

Ainsi, profitant de sa popularité montante pour avoir des prix et s'en procurer en toute discrétion, il se mit à consommer régulièrement du sable rouge et à trainer dans les boîtes de nuit. C'est à cette période qu'il rencontra Kalissa, une Asari à qui il rendait souvent visite:

_- T'es sympa toi, t'es pas comme les autres ! Tiens regarde ce que j'ai dégoté, c'est tout nouveau sur le marché, tu veux tester ?_

_- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... j'ai jamais pris autre chose que du crack..._

_- Petit joueur ! Allé ! Ça s'appelle sable rouge, paraît que ça te donnes des hallucinations de malade !_

_- Décidément, je peux rien te refuser ! Avait conclu Shepard après un instant d'hésitation_

Cette beauté bleue l 'aidait à calmer ses pulsions et à contrôler sa nervosité, elle lui apprit petit à petit, nuit après nuit, à devenir un homme. Shepard aimait être avec elle car elle était toujours présente pour l'écouter, trainant son lourd passé et se confiant pour les premières fois de sa vie. Encore quelque peu naïf, pensant qu'elle aussi ressentait la même chose que lui, il se surprit à la demander en mariage, lui promettant une vie loin de cet enfer. Pour seule réponse, il eut un éclat de rire et ce fut la dernière fois qu'il l'a vit:

_- Mais tu m'avais dis que j'étais différent, que j'étais honnête et respectueux avec toi..._

_- Ça veut pas dire que je te suivrais, tu t'es fais des films Logan..._

_- Pourtant je suis sincère, je peux te promettre une vie loin d'Oméga, tu seras heureuse, je ne t'embêterai pas, tu auras cette cuisine que tu as toujours voulu avoir, tout ce que tu avait désiré avant de..._

_- Avant de gagner ma vie oui ! Je t'ai dis tout ce que tu voulais entendre, j'ai été sympa avec toi, je t'ai écouté, je t'ai aimé, parce que tu me payais, rien d'autres, t'es un client comme les autres, je quitterai pas cette planète, ici, je gagne de la thune et je suis indépendante, j'irai pas m'enchainer à un mec, j'en ai autant que je veux ici, je ne veux pas de ta vie, ni de tes promesses ! T'es trop jeune pour comprendre, j'aurai jamais du te recevoir si souvent..._

Cet échec le marqua durant de longs mois et ce fut entre barres de sable rouge et combats sur le ring qu'il noya son chagrin. Cette activité située dans les sous sols d'Oméga lui permit d'améliorer ses compétences au corps à corps et de gagner un peu de crédits, en plus de sa carrière dans l'Alliance:

_- Eh une victoire de plus pour El Comandante ! Qui veut se mesurer à lui et remporter le gros lot ? Allé venez ! Y'a un tas de crédit pour celui qui arrivera à le mettre au tapis ! Il n'a subit qu'une défaite pour une vingtaines de victoires ! El Comandante ! Toujours aussi bouillonnant que le premier jour ! N'hésitez pas à miser sur lui vous serez gagnant ! Allé approchez !_

Shepard se fit alors un nom au sein de la planète, il était respecté mais aussi craint. De temps en temps, il recevait la visite de Finch, son ancien acolyte qui venait le fournir et discuter entre vieux amis:

_- Franchement, t'aurais jamais du quitter les Reds, Jimmy l'a jamais digéré..._

_- Il devient quoi maintenant ?_

_- Il est mort, il s'est fait buter y'a pas très longtemps. Il t'aimait beaucoup, t'avais un bel avenir avec nous, c'est pour ça qu'il t'as jamais recherché quand tu t'es barré. Il pensait que tu reviendrai un jour, c'est pour ça... _

_- Non, je ne serai pas revenu, je suis un soldat maintenant, je sers l'Alliance et ça me va très bien. J'en avais marre d'être du mauvais côté, là, j'aide, je sers à quelque chose._

_- Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que tu continu à bastonner... je t'ai vu récemment sur le ring, t'as la soif de vengeance toi, t'y vas pas de main morte ! Shepard éclatait de rire, il avait pris à nouveau du sable rouge avant d'ajouter:_

_- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Finch, les potes, un verre plein, du sable rouge et des filles, c'est bon ça ! Et de temps en temps, de la baston et deux ou trois missions, elle est pas belle la vie ! Haha !_

_- A la tienne mec ! Avait fini l'homme en trinquant_

La vie de Logan prit brutalement un tournant lorsqu'un de ses hommes fit une overdose dans les toilettes de l'Afterlife. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait depuis quelques années et décida de mettre un terme à cette vie de débauche:

_- On a retrouvé un mec dans les derrières de l'Afterlife, un camé qui a fait une overdose, va falloir faire gaffe, les flics sont partout à la recherche de dealer de sable rouge..._

_- Attends Finch, tu connais ce type ? Non, mais les flics ont dit qu'il s'appelait Curtis, c'est tout ce que je sais..._

_- Merde... lança Shepard_

_- Tu le connaissais ?_

_- Ouais, on faisait parti de la même unité... _

_- Oh mec je suis désolé ! Viens faut qu'on foute le camp ! Ils ont des méca chiens qui reniflent tout ceux qu'ils croisent sur leur chemin, je veux pas finir en taule moi !_

Il jeta alors ses derniers sachets en coupant définitivement les ponts avec son ancien gang sur Terre et toutes les personnes nuisibles d'Oméga. L'Alliance n'apprit jamais cela et Logan Shepard continua ses missions sur diverses planètes, essayant tant bien que mal de renier ce qu'il avait entreprit depuis de longues années.

En 2177, il fut amener à partir en expédition de reconnaissance avec un petit commando sur Akuzé, afin de retrouver des colons disparus. Malheureusement, la menace des Dévoreurs planait et les créatures souterraines tuèrent la totalité de son groupe. Shepard fut le seul survivant.

Cette épreuve le marqua profondément puisque ce fut à ce moment qu'il mit de côté ses tactiques militaires pour la survie de ses hommes. L'Alliance le déclara alors comme une personne instable, au mental fragile, ayant vu la totalité de son unité mourir sous ses yeux alors qu'il demeurait impuissant:

_- Shepard n'est pas apte à combattre, il a encore des visions, il se réveille toujours la nuit en hurlant d'après le psy, il reste enfermé, seul._

_- Monsieur, s'il vous plait, faites moi confiance, nous devons croire en Shepard ! Insistait Anderson. C'est un bon soldat, exemplaire, courageux, volontaire et déterminé. Jamais il ne laisserait tomber l'Alliance et il va se relever, donnez lui une chance._

_- Très bien, mais je vous préviens, il sera sous votre responsabilité et si je m'aperçois d'un changement d'humeur, un écart de conduite ou s'il entraine ses coéquipiers dans ses sombres délires paranoïaques , de vengeance et de suicides, je le relève de ses fonctions sur le champ et vous entendrez parler de moi Anderson !_

_- Merci Monsieur, vous ne le regretterez pas ! Anderson terminé!_

Toutefois, il ne fut pas suspendu puisqu'en 2183, lorsque le projet SSV Normandy fut terminé, il devint le commandant en second, sous la direction de David Anderson et prit place sur le vaisseau. Malgré le peu d'influence qu'il pouvait exercer, il était incroyablement fier de servir aux côtés d'Anderson, qui avait en lui une confiance aveugle et voyait un immense potentiel. Logan se promit de ne jamais le décevoir et se consacra entièrement à ses hommes et aux besoin du Normandy.

Quelques changements majeurs se firent remarquer au niveau de sa personnalité, il devint plus responsable et plus docile:

_- Shepard est ce qu'il est mais il reste le meilleur de nos hommes, avait commencé Anderson_

_- Pourquoi l'Alliance ne lui fait-elle plus aussi confiance alors ?_

_- Kahlee, il a fui alors que le Normandy devait rester à la Citadelle jusqu'à nouvel ordre... ensuite il s'est allié à Cerberus et pour le reste tu connais l'histoire_

_- Il a eut une enfance difficile..._

_- Pas de parents, il a vécu dans la rue, enfance difficile ou non, il nous a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie déjà, nous devons avoir confiance en lui et ne pas perdre espoir, lorsque la menace des Moissonneurs sera belle et bien réelle, il sera là. J'ai toujours fait pression pour qu'il passe avant les autres et ça dès son arrivée dans l'Alliance. Il a un énorme potentiel, il est imprévisible mais il a un bon fond. Je reste persuadé qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment allié à l'Homme Trouble, ce n'est pas son genre, il doit jouer un jeu, il faut lui laisser du temps, mais il y arrivera, j'en suis sûr !_

En effet, lorsque le Spectre Turien Nihlus Kryik fit son apparition sur le Normandy, il dut se résigner à prendre la troisième place, lui laissant la seconde. Il eut moins d'informations sur les missions et fut mit à l'écart. Cependant, la même année, une mission importante lui fut accordée suite à l'assassinat du Spectre Turien. Il dut mettre un terme à la guerre d'Eden Prime avec la rébellion des Geths et traquer Saren Arterius, pour déjouer ses plans de faire revenir les Moissonneurs dans la galaxie, avec l'aide de Sovereign.

Après cela, suite à la destruction du Normandy, il fut ramené à la vie par l'organisation pro-humaine, Cerberus, dont l'Homme Trouble était à la tête. Cet homme le rendait fou, il ressentait une espèce de méfiance mélangée à une remarquable admiration. Il lui faisait pitié mais avait tellement de possibilités, ça en était fou, si seulement il avait été de son côté ! Puis il avait eu une nouvelle équipe à bord d'un nouveau Normandy, reconstruit sur le même modèle que l'ancien. Ses fidèles amis Joker ainsi que Garrus et Tali étaient de la partie mais ce fut surtout deux rencontres qui allaient le changer, la première, celle avec Zaeed Massani, un mercenaire sans scrupules avec qui il avait tissé de forts liens d'amitié, notamment grâce à leur goût prononcé pour la violence et les armes. Ils partageaient souvent des verres sur Illium, partageant des anecdotes de leurs combats passés:

_- Vous voyez, commença le mercenaire, y'a des armes, tu les aimes comme les femmes, tu les bichonne, t'en prends soin pour qu'elles te le rendent en retour, d'ailleurs j'y pense mais je vous ai jamais vu avec une fille Shepard... vous êtes de l'autre bord ou quoi ?!_

_- Non non Zaeed, je suis juste discret, je ne tiens pas à retomber les filets de mon passé..._

_- Ah ouais ? Je vous ai raconté des tas d'histoires, je peux bien connaître celle-ci !_

_- C'est pas passionnant, j'étais juste un gosse qui trainait un peu trop sur Oméga... un peu après être entré dans l'Alliance, j'ai fréquenté les mauvaises personnes c'est tout..._

_- Comme pour votre gang ?_

_- C'est un peu le même genre d'histoire oui, sauf que là j'ai découvert aussi les Asari et le sable rouge..._

_- Ah c'est pas bon ça Shepard ! J'ai connu un mec qui en est mort... mais attendez, vous n'aviez jamais vu d'Asari avant ! Vous aviez quel âge ?! Le mercenaire éclatait de rire, ce qui embarrassait un peu plus Logan_

_- Bien sur que si, mais sur Terre c'était pas pareil, là j'en avais rencontré une, elle était superbe, fallait pas la toucher, juste l'aimer alors qu'avec les Reds, les filles mélangé au crack ça faisait pas bon ménage vous voyez. Kalissa, je la respectais, j'aurais tout fais pour elle si elle me l'avais demander, alors que les autres, elles repartaient le lendemain, on s'en fichait !_

_- Haha c'est vraiment de la merde l'amour, je vous croyais pas si tendre Shepard, malgré tous les ennemis que vous tuez sans la moindre hésitation et la moindre rancœur, vous avez un cœur !_

_- N'oubliez pas que je suis votre commandant Zaeed..._

_- Allé Shepard on est entre amis là, tenez reprenez un verre ! C'est moi qui offre !_

_- Alors que les verres s'enchainaient et que la vue de Logan commençaient à se flouter, Zaeed demandait:_

_- J'ai encore une dernière question commandant, pourquoi vous avez laissé Liara ? Allé dites moi la vérité, c'est la couleur qui vous dérange ?_

_- Vous savez Zaeed, elle et moi n'étions pas du même monde c'est tout et puis je ne pense pas que les badboy soient fais pour elle._

_Zaeed éclatait de rire_

_- Vous êtes incroyable Shepard, vous avez une superbe Asari dans votre pieux et vous l'a laissez filer!_

_- Pourquoi ma vie privée vous préoccupe t-elle tant ? Vous avez une touche ?_

_- Nan ! Jamais ! Je me posais juste la question_

_- Un silence commençait à s'installer, Logan fixait son verre presque vide:_

_- J'ai un faible pour les Asari, lâcha t-il à voix basse_

_- Je crois que j'ai craqué pour Samara... avait enchaîné Zaeed, à moitié ivre_

_- Han ! Sans blague !_

_- Faut que je lui parle..._

_- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites Zaeed vous êtes à côté de la plaque, avait lancé Logan en éclatant de rire_

_- Et vous Shepard ?_

_Haha ! … Aria..._

_- Et vous osez vous moquer de moi ! Allé, je vous resserre un verre !_

Mais la personne qui bouleversa sa vie sur le vaisseau fut Miranda Lawson, dont il tomba réellement sous le charme.

Il avait apprit à la connaître. Cette beauté glaciale l'avait longtemps fait douter, elle était si distante et si proche à la fois, elle paraissait tellement supérieure à lui. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, elle était froide, lui n'était pas un tendre non plus puis, après avoir creusé un peu plus, ils étaient si généreux et attentionnés. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, il réussissait à oublier ce qui l'entourait, la guerre et les lourdes responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui. Miranda l'aidait, le canalisait. Beaucoup d'hommes la convoitaient, qui aurait cru qu'elle l'accepterait, il était si imprévisible avec un passé sombre et douteux. De plus, leur histoire était difficile, elle devait se cacher face aux représailles de Cerberus, qu'elle avait quitté. C'est lors de leur dernière rencontre qu'il lui promit un futur meilleur, loin de tout, une fois que tout serait terminé. Il méritait bien une retraite anticipée après avoir sauvé trois fois la galaxie:

_- Imprévisible comme vous êtes, je ne peux pas savoir quand est-ce que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau ?_

_- Imprévisible mais entreprenant comme vous dites à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas suffisant ! Haha ! Non pour revenir à ce que vous disiez, je ne peux rien vous promettre Miranda, lui avait répondu Shepard en se rhabillant_

_- Parfois, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à me cacher, à ne pas avoir peur à chaque fois que je sens un regard sur moi..._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là..._

_- Mais jusque quand ? Vous allez repartir et risquer à nouveau votre vie_

_- Je vous promet que lorsque tout cela sera fini, je serai toujours là, je sais que c'est une situation difficile Miranda mais patientez encore un peu, je n'aime pas ça non plus vous savez, mais je vais revenir, comme toujours_

_- J'espère... je ne me suis pas ouverte et confiée à vous pour vous perdre, je vous attendrez alors, juste ici, dans cette chambre_

_- Ah oui, comme ça vraiment ?_

_- Ce n'est pas drôle Shepard, tous les hommes qui tournent autour de moi finissent par me trahir ou mourir... mon père, l'Homme Trouble et vous... ne me laissez pas seule dans cette chambre, je risquerai d'attraper froid... avait-elle fini d'un air taquin en amenant la couverture du lit vers elle._

Enfin, quand les Moissonneurs arrivèrent pour de bon, il retrouva son ancien équipage, ses amis de longue date, dont Liara T'Soni, à qui il avait brisé le cœur en restant avec Miranda. D'après Zaeed, inconsciemment, elle devait lui rappeler son amour de jeunesse, Kalissa. Il avait eu bien fait de couper avec elle, il restait persuadé qu'elle méritait mieux et qu'il l'aurait plus fait souffrir qu'autre chose:

_- Shepard ! Comment pouvez vous me dire ça ! Après ce que l'on a vécu... je croyais que vous feriez une croix sur elle ! Je vous aimais !_

_- Je sais Liara... je suis désolé, mais c'est pour vous que j'ai pris cette décision... pour votre bien..._

_- Pour mon bien ? Vous voyez dans quel état je suis en ce moment ! Moi qui avais confiance_ _en vous !_

_- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Liara... vous êtes une scientifique brillante, vous méritez mieux qu'un type comme moi non ? Croyez moi..._

_- Eh bien ne dites plus rien commandant ! Désormais entre nous, ce ne sera que professionnel ! Je m'en veux tellement de vous avoir cédé, si j'avais su... quelle sotte j'ai été ! A présent, laissez moi, j'ai du travail ! Avait fini l'Asari lors d'un entretien électrique dans son bureau _

Il retrouva Kaidan Alenko, son frère d'arme en qui il n'avait jamais douté. Ce frère qu'il avait choisi de garder, quitte à sacrifier une coéquipière unique, Ashley Williams. Il n'avait pas réussit à lui pardonner cette faute professionnelle, elle avait tué Wrex sans son autorisation et cette erreur l'aida à prendre sa décision, tout honteux qu'il était, il dut choisir.

_- Kaidan, ne vous en voulez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute si Ash est morte... il fallait faire un choix, c'était difficile, si j'avais pu, je l'aurai sauvé mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser, vous êtes comme un frère pour moi, l'un des membres du Normandy avec lequel je m'entends le mieux, ne fouillez pas à nouveau dans le passé pour trouver trouver une justification et retenez ce que je vous dis_

_- Merci Shepard, vous avez toujours été franc avec moi, seulement, voyez cela comme un fantôme du passé, qui vous suit sans relâche... J'ai foi en vous commandant et je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant, je vous suivrez les yeux fermés. Je suis content d'avoir à nouveau entendu ces paroles, je suis rassuré, merci pour tout commandant._

_- C'est normal Kaidan, on se connait depuis un moment déjà, si je commençais à cacher des choses à celui qui me connait le mieux, quel homme serai je ?! Allé, je vous offre une bonne bière blanche Canadienne !_

_- Les meilleures c'est sur ! A la votre Shepard ! Avait fini Alenko en levant son verre_

C'est en pensant à tout cela, qu'il avança lentement, la main gauche ensanglantée, posée sur la profonde blessure qui lui transperçait le flanc.

Shepard était devenu un héros, déjà depuis sa victoire face à Saren, quand à celle face aux Récolteurs, elle n'avait fait que renforcer sa popularité.Ce dernier acte allait le propulser vers le rang de légende, mais il s'en moquait, ce qu'il voulait, c'était réussir, tel était l'objectif de sa mission:

_- Eh Loco ! On va réussir pas vrai ? Lui avait demandé James lorsqu'il été venu visiter son appartement_

_- On va plus que réussir Vega, on va les renvoyer par delà le relais Oméga 4 et on entendra plus jamais parler d'eux !_

_- Bien dit commandant ! Au fait bel appart ! Oh je voulais vous demander... Vous savez par rapport à ce que je vous avez demandé, eh bien j'ai accepté de rejoindre le programme N7..._

_- Bonne nouvelle ! Je suis fier de vous, vous ferez un excellent commandant_

_- J'espère... pour m'encourager, regardez ce que je me suis fait faire, continuait-il en enlevant son t-shirt, dévoilant un immense tatouage « N7 » dans son dos_

_- Ouah ! Il vous en faut pour prendre une telle décision_

_- J'adore les tatouages, avec je peux m'exprimer vous voyez... vous en avez vous ? Vous êtes du genre bagarreur, je paris que oui !_

_- Eh bien vous vous trompez_

_- Oh ! Vous êtes sérieux Loco ! Même pas un petit ?!_

_- Même pas un petit... enfin j'ai failli un jour mais croyez moi j'ai refusé !_

_- Pourquoi ! Vous avez manqué quelque chose !_

_- J'étais gosse et je ne voulais pas qu'on m'impose ces choses c'est tout..._

_- Je suis curieux d'entendre la suite commandant !_

_- Je faisais juste parti d'un gang de petits truands qui volaient la ville et quand je suis rentré, ils ont voulu que je me fasse tatouer, pour montrer mon appartenance. Mais j'ai refusé, je voulais pas m'enchainer aux Reds pour toujours ! _

_- Les Reds ? Attendez mais j'en ai entendu parlé c'est passé aux infos ! Ça y est je me souviens, ils vous ont mentionné !_

_- Comme ça ne m'étonne pas..._

_- Aaaahhhh alors Loco n'est pas si fréquentable que ça... !_

_- Je me rattrape en sauvant la galaxie c'est déjà bien ! Ironisait Shepard_

_- Ouais... je vous ai à l'œil commandant ! Haha !_

La destruction des Moissonneurs, il ne voyait que cette possibilité. Les contrôler aurait permis à l'Homme Trouble d'assouvir sa folle idée tout droit sortie de son esprit malade et la synthèse, non, il ne devait pas y penser. Les Moissonneurs devaient être détruits, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour qu'au final, ils s'allient avec la galaxie. Avec le nombre de morts qu'ils avaient laissé sur leur passage, Shepard leur devait bien cela. Les synthétiques seraient détruits, IDA avec, mais tant pis, après tout, l'Humanité serait sauve. Cette pensée le terrorisa intérieurement, même en ayant des buts différents, il restait humain et pensait avant tout pour son peuple, tout comme l'Homme Trouble. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que pratiquement toutes les autres espèces de la galaxie seraient sauvées aussi, il ne faisait pas cela que pour les Humains...

_- Shepard, avait dit une fois l'Homme Trouble, l'Humanité aura toujours des ennemis et il lui faut une armée, une armée assez puissante pour qu'elle se fasse craindre_

_- Regardez vous, vous êtes complètement fou, vous voulez utiliser des machines dont la technologie et la puissance nous dépasse pour assouvir votre soif de pouvoir !_

_- Faites comme vous voulez Shepard, faites ce qui vous plaira mais n'oubliez pas que je vous ai ramené à la vie, je vous ai donner un vaisseau et un équipage, choisissez bien votre camp..._

_- Je l'ai choisi depuis longtemps... le camp de l'Humanité, je ferai tout pour aider la galaxie, les humains et les aliens. Cerberus ne m'arrêtera pas et je détruirai les Moissonneurs !_

_- Très bien Shepard, je vous ai avertis, vous êtes maintenant prévenu. Les Moissonneurs sont le futur de l'Humanité, nous pouvons les contrôler, garder cela en tête et il n'y a que cette solution qui permettra de sauver réellement l'Humanité face aux menaces qui l'entoure !_

Shepard se retourna une dernière fois sur l'IA, qui attendait qu'il se décide. Il mourait d'envie de lui coller une balle, se débarrasser de ses armes et courir rejoindre les siens, en pensant à un avenir tranquille où la paix règnerait, mais non. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas faire cela et d'accomplir ce qu'il avait commencé, et encore une fois, il devait prendre une décision cruciale, mais laquelle choisir:

_- La synthèse, c'est la meilleure solution, organiques et synthétiques vivront en harmonie_

_- Il y a d'autres solutions..._

_- Oui, vous pouvez nous contrôler... mais pour cela, vous donnerez votre vie, votre corps se désintégra, votre conscience perdura... et vous pourrez prendre le contrôle des Moissonneurs..._

_- Alors l'Homme Trouble avait raison... avait chuchoté Shepard en détournant le regard de l'IA. Alors si nous pouvons vous contrôler, pourquoi n'avez vous pas laissé l'Homme Trouble le faire, il était prêt à tout pour !_

_- Prêt à tout oui, même à se faire endoctriné... il ne pouvait pas nous contrôler car nous le contrôlions déjà !_

_- J'ai quoi d'autres comme solutions ?_

_- La plus radicale... mais c'est celle là que vous convoitiez non ? La destruction des Moissonneurs..._

_- Dites moi où est le piège..._

_- Eh bien si vous choisissez cette option, tous les synthétiques mourront, y compris vous_

_- Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas synthétique !_

_- Si, souvenez vous... vous avez été recrée..._

Il arrêta de réfléchir, agacé par toutes ces idées et voulant en finir avec les Moissonneurs une bonne fois pour toute. Logan avança vers le canon du Catalyseur, son pistolet pointé dessus et commença à tirer, sous le cri suraigu et impulsif de l'IA qui aurait surement préféré qu'il prenne une autre initiative. C'était un soldat, un soldat de l'Alliance et il ferait tout pour protéger et défendre la Terre, sa planète. Il avait été entrainé pour tuer, pour détruire, il terminait cette mission sur ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il tirait et que ses balles se répercutaient sur le métal froid du canon, il revoyait ses amis, morts par sa faute, mort pour la paix, mort pour mettre un terme à cette guerre. Il y avait Mordin Solus, ce savant fou sans qui le remède au génophage n'aurait jamais vu le jour:

_- Excusez moi de revenir là dessus mais... vous avez donné dans l'opérette ? Lui avait un jour demandé Shepard, ayant entendu des rumeurs sur la passion de Mordin pour le chant_

_- Je suis le type même du scientifique Galarien, j'ai étudié toutes les espèces qui peuplent l'espace Concilien, je suis qualifié en génétique, comme science dérivée de la biologie, puisque je suis un expert mais cela vous l'aurez bien compris ! Mon expertise xénoscientofique n'a d'égal que celle des Prothéens, je suis le type même du scientifique Galarien !_

Thane Krios et Jack apparaissaient aussi, morts durant la mission suicide sur le vaisseau Récolteur, puis Wrex et Ashley sur Virmire, Kelly Chambers, qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à épauler, David Anderson, mort par sa faute alors qu'il avait tant fait pour lui et enfin Légion, l'une des rares preuves qui prouvait que synthétiques et organiques pouvaient, si ils le voulaient, s'entendre et vivres en communauté... il n'avait pas réussit à les sauver. Il y en avait tant d'autres...

Dans un excès de rage, il se mit à pousser un hurlement de colère, les balles frappaient de plus en plus vite sur le canon qui finit par se percer, une fumée s'en échappa puis des flammes apparurent. En une seconde, le canon explosa violemment et Shepard fut propulsé en arrière:

_- Courage Shepard, on va réussir ! Lui avait dit Garrus juste avant la bataille_

_- Je sais Garrus, c'est juste que je suis fatigué..._

_- Sauver l'humanité n'est pas de tout repos !_

_- Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir, je l'a sent mal cette mission..._

_- Non ne dites pas ça commandant, vous allez vous en sortir, parce que si vous ne revenez pas, avec qui je vais m'entrainer à tirer au sniper ? Non Shepard ne vous inquiétez pas, vous revenez toujours_

_- Haha ! Si j'y reste je vous regarderai d'en haut et je vous attendrai au bar, le sniper tout près_

_- Dans ce cas je vous rejoindrez rapidement, ne commencez surtout pas le jeu avant moi ! Avait conclu le Turien en nettoyant son arme_

Alors que la chaleur des flammes lui brûlaient le corps et que des morceaux de débris lui dévoraient le visage, il eut une pensée pour Miranda, une dernière pensée pour celle qu'il avait aimé passionnément, le temps de quelques nuits et qui avait réussit à lui redonner un peu d'espoir, pour un futur presque inimaginable:

- … _ne me laissez pas seule dans cette chambre, je risquerai d'attraper froid... avait-elle fini d'un air taquin en amenant la couverture du lit vers elle. Et surtout, si ça se passe mal, ne m'oubliez pas... avait-elle conclu à voix basse, le regard dans le vide_

_- Jamais... avait fini Shepard en quittant l'appartement de Miranda, le cœur lourd_

Son corps s'effondra sur le sol et le commandant Shepard n'eut pas le temps de voir la lumière rougeoyante du Creuset décimer les Moissonneurs. Il avait rétablit la paix dans l'univers, comme il l'avait promit, quel qu'en soit le prix.


End file.
